Believe You
by matsuyuki-xirion
Summary: MattXMello! XD my first MXM! kepercayaan matt pada cinta melo.... akankah ia percaya lagi! please pead and review all!


Hyaaah! Yuuki lagi coba-coba bikin fic MxM nih! Entah kenapa yuuki jadi pingin buat fic ini…. Hhehe karena ini fic Matt X Mello pertama yuuki, jadi maaf kalau jelek banget…… :X :X oke!! Read and Review please!! Enjoy! :D:D

Disclaimer: Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

**Believe You**

"Sejak awal kau memang tak pernah menyayangiku, Matt!!" teriakan Mello hampir membuat gendang telinga Matt pecah. Mello benar benar marah, hanya karena satu kalimat dari Matt saja.

"Mello!! Bukan begitu…" Matt berusaha menjelaskan perkataannya barusan, "aku..." ia menarik lengan Mello. Berharap ia mau mendengar penjelasannya. Matt tak pernah berniat untuk membuat Mello marah.

Tadi Matt hanya bertanya pada Mello, apakah selama ini Mello benar benar menyayanginya. Matt hanya takut, takut kalau Mello hanya berbohong padanya. Matt takut, ia takut jika ternyata Mello hanya mengasihani dirinya yang sendirian dan lemah itu. Matt takut jika suatu hari nanti tak ada lagi seseorang yang melindunginya, berada di sisinya.

Keraguannya terhadap Mello ternyata malah membuatnya marah.

"Aku… aku hanya takut kau meninggalkanku, Mello…" tangis Matt hampir pecah.

Dengan kasar Mello melepaskan genggaman tangan Matt dari lengannya. "kau tak pernah percaya padaku!! Kau selalu ragu padaku, Matt!!" Mello berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Matt, ia tahu kalau dirinya sedang marah, ia bisa melakukan apapun pada Matt. Termasuk menyakitinya.

"Selama ini kaulah yang membohongiku , Matt!!" Mello berteriak lagi. Amarahnya hampir tak bisa dibendung lagi.

Mata Matt perlahan lahan mulai meneteskan air mata. Sakit, rasanya benar benar sakit saat Mello berteriak padanya, berlaku kasar padanya. Rasa sakit yang selalu diterima Matt.

Selalu begini… amarah Mello selalu tak bisa dikontrol. Selama ini Matt bisa bertahan hanya karena keyakinannya pada cinta Mello. Dulu Matt yakin kalau Mello marah karena ia menyayanginya, khawatir padanya. Tapi kini, ketika hatinya bimbang dan ragu…… matt tak tahu harus percaya pada apa.

"Aku lelah…" gumam Matt. "aku lelah jika seperti ini terus…." Matt tak bisa berhenti menangis.

"BERHENTILAH MENANGIS, BODOH!! AKU MUAK MELIHATMU MENANGIS!!" amarah Mello tak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia melemparkan vas bunga di sebelahnya ke lantai, di hadapan Matt. Beling kaca berserakan di atas lantai , memantulkan cahaya lampu yang remang remang. "Aku juga lelah denganmu, Matt!!" katanya.

"Aku pergi" ucap Mello dengan dingin. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Matt sendirian.

Kaki Matt terasa lemas, ia tak bisa menopang badannya lagi. Ia terjatuh ke lantai.

Matt duduk tertunduk sendirian. Air matanya masih belum berhenti. Hatinya benar benar sakit karena perbuatan Mello.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang… Mello pergi dariku, ia membenciku. Satu satunya orang yang aku miliki di dunia ini sekarang membenciku.

Terjadi lagi… ini terjadi lagi… semua orang yang kusayangi meninggalkanku, membenciku.

Aku… sendirian lagi.

"sakit…" Matt memegangi dadanya. Rasa sesak didalam hatinya membuatnya menderita. Sendirian selalu membuatnya tersiksa. Rasa sesak di dadanya seperti ingin mengoyak tubuhnya. Rasa sakit yang selama ini berusaha ditahannya tak pernah hilang. Walaupun sebagian besar sudah terobati dengan kehadiran Mello, tapi… kini orang itu meninggalkannya.

"ini salahku, Mello…" ucap Matt di tengah tangisnya. "aku tak pernah membahagiakanmu… aku hanya merepotkanmu…" ia membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya.

Matt tahu pertanyaannya pada Mello tadi salah. Namun setidaknya Matt ingin jawaban yang menentramkan hatinya. Jawaban yang akan menghancurkan semua keraguan yang menyelubungi hati Matt selama ini.

Mello yang selalu ada di sisinya, Mello yang selalu merawatnya, Mello yang dicintainya... kini meninggalkannya.

"Mello… maaf… maafkan aku karena sudah dilahirkan…"

Seluruh pandangan Matt mulai kabur. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat. Matt sudah tak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya lagi.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Matt!! Mello!!" L memukul mukul pintu depan apartemen Matt dan Mello. "buka pintunya!!" Mello sudah berjanji padanya akan memberikan file tentang kasus kriminal padanya dua hari yang lalu. Dan sekarang file itu tak ada di tangannya. sudah beberapa kali ia memencet bel dan mengetuk pintu, tetapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali "apa mereka sedang tidak ada dirumah??" pikirnya.

L mencoba membuka pintu rumah itu "ah, tidak dikunci…".

Benar benar sepi. Bahkan tak ada suara PSP ataupun teriakan Mello. L tahu ada yang aneh dengan ini, mereka tak mungkin meninggalkan rumah tanpa menguncinya. Mereka tak seceroboh itu.

L masuk ke dalam dan memperhatikan rumah itu. Ia masuk ke ruang keluarga dan menemukan pecahan kaca berserakan di mana mana serta Matt yang tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"Matt!!" L Segera menghampiri Matt,"Matt.. apa yang terjadi??" ia duduk dan mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Matt. Tubuhnya benar benar dingin dan wajahnya sangat pucat. "Matt.." L benar benar khawatir.

L berdiri dan mengambil telepon genggam di dalam saku celananya, "Watari, panggilkan ambulans ke apartemen Mello secepatnya! Matt tak sadarkan diri" ucapnya, langsung menutup teleponya kembali. "Pasti ini ulah Mello lagi…" ucap L sambil memandang Matt.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Sialan!!" Mello memukul meja dengan gelas minumannya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat karena minuman keras yang baru saja diminumnya.

-Rrrrr-

Telepon genggam Mello bergetar, segera ia mengambilnya dan membaca tulisan di layar LCD kecil itu. L-sama. Telepon dari L.

"pasti dia hanya ingin menayakan tentang file yang aku janjikan dua hari yang lalu…" pikir Mello. Ia tak ingin mengangkatnya, apalagi saat keadaan mabuk begini. Ia bisa saja mengatakan hal yang salah dan membuat citranya memburuk di depan L, tapi telepon genggamnya tak berhenti bergetar. L menleponnya terus menerus.

"Halo.." Mello menjawab telepon dari L dengan terpaksa.

"Kau dimana sekarang?" tanya L langsung.

"aku… sedang di…"

"Matt ada di rumah sakit. Lebih baik kau ke sini sekarang."

Mello tersentak mendengar kata kata dari L. "Matt?? Dia masuk rumah sakit??" ia langsung berdiri dari kursinya, "aku ke sana sekarang!" ucapnya panik.

"Matt…" Mello sadar kalau ia terlalu keras pada Matt saat itu. Ia melukainya, lagi.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mello yang panik berlari di lorong rumah sakit menuju kamar rawat Matt. Ia berhenti dan memperpelan langkahnya ketika L menatapnya lurus. "L sama…" nafasnya masih terengah engah "Matt…, bagaimana keadaannya??".

L menatap Mello beberapa detik sebelum menjawab pertanyaan darinya. "sekarang dia sudah tidak apa apa…" jawaban L membuat Mello sedikit lebih tenang. "tapi…" ucap L lagi, "aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu sebelum kau menemuinya" kini L berkata dengan tegas.

Mello hanya bisa diam dan menatap L.

"kau tahu kan kalau Matt itu lemah?" kalimat pertama dari L sudah membuat Mello menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku menitipkannya padamu karena aku percaya hanya kaulah yang bisa membahagiakannya. Sudah berapa kali aku berkata padamu agar kau berhati hati pada 

perasaannya?" L semakin memojokkan Mello. "Matt itu kehilangan semua orang yang disayanginya. Dan sekarang hanya kau yang bisa ia percaya. Apa kau belum mengerti juga?? Matt selalu membutuhkanmu".

"Maafkan aku…" Mello merasa bersalah, pada L dan Matt. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain memberikan permintaan maaf.

L hanya menghela nafasnya, "kutitipkan 'adik' kesayanganku padamu, Mello…" L tersenyum pada Mello dan pergi bersama Watari.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Matt…" Mello mengetuk pintu lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Dilihatnya Matt berbaring di ranjang, menatap kosong langit langit. Hatinya begitu miris melihat orang yang dicinyainya tersakiti. Oleh dirinya sendiri.

Mello berjalan mendekati Matt. Ia ingin berbicara, tapi tak tahu ingin mulai dari mana. Mulutnya terkunci.

"Maafkan aku, Matt" Mello mulai berbicara. "Aku tahu, aku sudah tak pantas dimaafkan krena begitu membuatmu menderita, tapi…" Mello menggenggam tangan Matt, "aku tak bisa… jika tanpamu..".

Kini Matt menatap mata Mello.

"aku selalu menyakitimu… L benar, aku tak pernah melindungimu dengan baik" Mello menundukan wajahnya. "sebenarnya akulah yang ketakutan, Matt. Aku takut kau pergi…" Mello terlihat sangat menyesal.

Mello mengankat wajahnya. Kini ia menatap mata Matt lurus, "Aku berjanji, Matt. Aku akan melindungimu, selalu bersamamu, memberikan apapun untukmu…. Aku..".

"Aku tidak apa apa, Mello" perkataan Mello dipotong oleh Matt. Matt sudah puas, ia tahu sekarang bahwa Mello benar benar mencintainya. "Terimakasih… kau selalu ada di sisiku" Matt tersenyum, "aku sudah tak sendiri lagi… ada kau disini" katanya lagi.

Mello membalas senyum dari Matt. "terima kasih…" ucapnya.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Matt sudah mendengar hal yang paling ingin ia dengar dari bibir Mello…

"Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu, Matt"

Mello adalah kebahagiaannya.

end

Yuuki: Huaaaaaa, semoga kalian suka… :X :X duuhh pasti masih banyak kesalahan iya kan?? Duh duh…. Tapi Yuuki lega karena udah selesai bikin fic ini sampai selesai XD

Uumm, pokoknya Review yah!!

Review!

Review!

Review!!


End file.
